A Shot in The Dark
by Riavaini
Summary: When Shepard was first found after the war was declared over, he thought he should have been dead. Probably wanted to be as well. And then...he met her.
1. Chapter 1

**I love reading about OC's and find that we never fully finish the ones we start with. So I decided to write about this.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

**Writer will not hire Kai Leng to kill all unless she gets a review. (Does evil laugh) No seriously, do review.**

**As always do not own anything, unless I bought Bioware! Which :( I did not.**

**Prompt: When Shepard was first found after the war was declared over, he thought he should have been dead. Probably wanted to be as well. And then...he met her. **

She came in and was probably dressed in the most ridiculous thing. A red midriff tube top and a female leather zip up vest also midriff. She had a pair of dusty black cargo pants and a gun holster strapped to the side. She looked at him and smiled. As always there was a file in hand that didn't make any sense.

Why was she always visiting? He didn't even know her name but the curly waist red hair matched the tube top and the auburn whiskey eyes just shined.

As always she walked up to the nurses and smiled and then pointed to go over to him. She always smiled when he had his physio sessions. She knew he hated the reporters that awaited outside and the nurses gossiping about him. When he was right there. In front of him.

One time she bought in a cake for the nurses just so he could have some peace. Or at least that's what he assumed. Today was different. She came in but handed the nurse a file who was with him and the nurse nodded grimly and left the two alone.

"Commander Shepard?" She asked.

"Yes?" He murmured back.

"I..." She looked nervous. Crossing her arms and looking around she smiled delaying what she was asking. "...Do you want a coffee?"

"Coffee? Yes." He wheeled himself around to head to the cafeteria.

"Not from there, flyboy" The nickname made him turn and smile in amusement. "Flyboy?"

"Every time I see you, you always fly away. Am I that scary?" She was honest and playful. "I won't tell the nurses you snuck out with me if you don't." She nodded to the fire escape.

"I can't wheel this down stairs" Shepard admitted.

"You won't have to. There is an elevator that leads down to the car park basement."

"I don't know you're name."

"Claire Brianna Valentine. And yours?" Claire smiled easily.

"You know mine." Shepard rebutted.

"Nope, I know your last name and your rank. That doesn't tell me anything other than that. Come on it can't be worse than Claire"

"Isaac Lee Shepard" He responded. "I don't know what you do. What if your a terrorist?" He was enjoying playing this teasing game with her.

"I'm a freelance agent for AIS."

"AIS?" He queried.

"Alliance Intelligence Services. Now will you say yes?"

"If I say yes will you stop smiling like that?"

"Only if you say yes." Claire said in a sing song tone.

She took that as a yes. Turning she didn't help him wheel. Or open the door. He smiled at that. She wasn't going to dote on him like the other nurses.

She took them down to the hallway to the car park and got into the closest red skycar. As they got in she turned to him. "Do you want a cheeseburger as well?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I love reading about OC's and find that we never fully finish the ones we start with. So I decided to write about this.**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

**Writer will not hire Kai Leng to kill all unless she gets a review. (Does evil laugh) No seriously, do review.**

**As always do not own anything, unless I bought Bioware! Which :( I did not.**

**Prompt: When Shepard was first found after the war was declared over, he thought he should have been dead. Probably wanted to be as well. And then...he met her. **

"So what do you do in AIS?" Isaac asked Claire.

"Basically collect intelligence and recon work, hell field agents get stuck on desk work helping direct attacks and battles so much that the admirals finally got sick of it and created a special unit for us, sort of like N7's except without the iconic symbols and armor color" She teased, pulling read hair out of the way to drink her coffee.

"Oh yes I am sure directing people is as helpful as pulling a gun trigger."

"It so is when we get stuck on it so much that we play nanny to helpless boys and girls" Claire smiled.

They sat in a café that had reopened on the small colony of Mindoir, people really didn't know or seem to care that the galaxy hero was sitting in front of their very eyes talking to a fiery red haired woman.

"So where are you from?" Isaac asked Claire.

"Don't know" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You don't know?"

"My mum sent me off to go to work the minute I started walking, damn bitch didn't care. Dad was a travelling musician, looked after me until I was eight and then the colony we were at was attacked by a Justicar. I was the only survivor. Then a friend of my father took me in and raised me. I didn't have a stable home until I was fifteen. How 'bout you?" Claire just smiled.

"Wait your father was a musician?" Claire bit her lip. "Yeah, Lucas Valentine. Taught me how to play as well."

"The pianist?"

"Stop dodging my question mate"

"I thought you read my file?" Isaac teased

"I lied. Anyway the AIS has a proposition for you," She pulled out an envelop passing it to him. "They will help find the Normandy with all available agents if you agree to help them on a project."

"I'm a soldier not a scientist" He buffered.

"And they don't want scientists. They want you." Claire responded.

"I'm in a wheelchair." This girl refused to have no as an answer.

"According to the doctors the next surgery will make you able to walk in under two days"

"What do you want, Claire?" His eyes hardened making her look up from the cup of coffee. "If your whole galaxy was depending at you what would you want?"

Claire looked around the colony. "This isn't about me" She sipped her cup. "I'll have your answer by the end of the week" She grabbed her jacket and left money for the waiter.

"You never answered my question"

"I'd want hope"


End file.
